The present invention relates to electrolytic dispensing devices, and particularly to a device for dispensing a liquid in accordance with the amount of gas generated by passing electrical current through an electrolytic cell. Electrolytic dispensing devices of this type are described, for example, in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,834.
Such electrolytic dispensing devices comprise a housing having a displaceable member therein dividing the interior of the housing into a first contractible chamber for receiving a liquid to be dispensed, and a second contractible chamber for receiving a gas to control the rate of dispensing of the liquid from the first chamber; and an electrolytic cell including an electrolyte and a pair of electrodes connectible to a source of electrical current for generating a gas and for feeding the gas to the second chamber in accordance with the electrical current conducted through the electrolyte via the electrodes.
It was found that the gases generated by the electrolyte may form a hazardous mixture. For example, a common electrolyte used for this purpose is a water solution of a salt or acid which generates oxygen at the anode, and hydrogen at the cathode. A mixture of these two gases could result in an explosion under extreme conditions.